In the field of telecommunications, there is frequently a need to deactivate two amplifier stages alternately. In order to do this, the amplifier stages are usually triggered in push-pull mode over separate control lines. Such control lines allow the undesired coupling-in of interference in the amplifier stages and in following circuit elements, particularly in high-frequency applications.